


Like You Like That

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine check-up, Equius and Tavros act on their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous

“Nitram, honestly. How do you expect me to check you properly if you keep squirming like this?”

“S-sorry. I’ll hold still now.”

You say that but it’s getting more and more difficult to keep from fidgeting with Equius touching on your belly where your scars are. He’s checking to make sure the connections are all secure but the muscles in your belly twitch away from his touch. Equius sighs and you give him a sheepish smile. You can’t help it. You’re really sensitive there.

“If you do not hold still, I could damage either you or the sensitive circuits connecting your nerves. Why can you not just simply follow simple orders?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure you, actually ordered me but, I can’t help it.”

“…Is it that you are ticklish?”

If you said yes, you could avoid this whole awkward situation, but if you told the truth, maybe you could get something out of it. Then again, this is Equius. He’d most likely be disgusted that you even considered what you’re considering. Though, with your bulge starting to stir in its sheathe, you think it just might be worth it. You take a deep breath, summoning all your courage and self-esteem and then you speak.

“No, that’s not, it. But you, touching me there is not unwelcomed.”

When Equius tenses, you think you might have been better off just saying nothing, but the blue creeping in to his cheeks makes you at least a little happy you said something. You’re not sure how long you’ve wanted Equius. You’re not even sure you really like him like that, in a red way, but the way he’s looking at you makes you think he might actually want you.

“Nitram… are you… Are you trying to offer me a salacious invitation?”

“Uh, maybe I am, possibly.”

Equius shudders and you can make out a thin sheen of sweat starting to form on his skin. Looks like you were right about him wanting you too. Or maybe he’s just nervous? But why would someone like Equius need to be nervous around you?

“That is… inexcusably lewd.”

He sounds like he might be objecting to the whole idea, but his fingers are brushing against your scars again. You squirm and trill softly at the touch, wishing that you could see his eyes so you’d know what to do next. Hell, you probably still wouldn’t know even if you did know what expression held. His fingers move from your scars to trace the smooth lines and indentations of your abdomen, making you shiver just a little. He’s being so cautious, treating you as if you were something precious, fragile. Then again, compared to Equius, you are.

“In all honesty, your upper body is quite appealing… for a lowblood.”

You ignore the last part of his statement, deciding to focus on the complimenting part instead. You had no idea Equius, perfect physique Equius, thought fondly of your body. Now all the extra-long check-ups seem to make sense. Now that you know Equius likes you, you decide to have a little fun with him.

“Is that why, you take so long with, these check-ups? You, uh, like touching me?”

“Yes.”

It’s shocking at how readily and honestly he answers. You had expected him to get at least a little flustered, sweat a little more. Instead, he just admitted to admiring your body like it was nothing. Maybe it would take just a little bit more, something a bit more risqué. As you sit up, Equius yanks his hand away from your body, probably scared your movement would get you hurt while he was touching you. You find his behavior kind of pitiable and you sort of just… want to… touch him too. You hear his breath hitch when your hands rest on his waist, fingers splaying against rock hard abdominals as you speak.

“If you want, we can, uh, touch each other. Make each other feel good.”

Equius shudders when one of your hands lower to rub at his awakening bulge through his shorts and you smirk. His bulge responds to your touch by pushing at your palm through the fabric, searching for more friction but you won’t oblige it. Not just yet. You still your hand and your voice is a low growl when you speak next.

“I’ll make you cum buckets, Equius.”

“Oh my! Nit- Tavros, you mustn’t say such things!”

“Don’t call me Tavros.”

“Ohh…”

You know that tone. That’s the tone Equius gets when he’s been given an order, a breathy, needy tone. Now you’ve got him. Maybe you could try something out with him. It’s some kind of kink one of the humans you were trolling (more so failing to troll) told you about. You wrack your brain for the nickname you were supposed to use. Daddy! That was it! It was supposed to be analogous to lusus play, something very kinky indeed. You’re not sure Equius will get the reference but you figure he’d get off on the order enough for it to suffice. You reach into his shorts and his bulge coils between your fingers eagerly. Wow. He’s pretty fucking big.

“Call me daddy.”

“I beg your pardon?”

You reach for his hand and bring it to your crotch, giving it a gentle pat in encouragement before leaning towards his face. Your lips brush against his as you whisper, low and sensual. Wow, it was getting easier and easier to really feel confident in all this.

“Don’t talk back. You will, address me as Daddy and, uh, nothing else until I say so. Understand?”

You give his bulge a firm squeeze before you begin tugging it, hissing softly when Equius catches on and reaches into your underwear. His hands are cold on your sweltering flesh but gentle and sure.

“Yes… Daddy.”

“Good. Now, uh, make sure to make Daddy feel really good, and Daddy will make sure you’re taken, care of. If you’re a good boy, that is.”

A barely audible moan bubbles past Equius’ lips before he answers voice shaky and soft.

“Yes Daddy. I… I want to be a good troll.”

He starts stroking your bulge with such care and dexterity that you keen so loud that it surprises you. Each brush and pull of his fingers sends sparks of heat skittering up your bulge and up your spine only to collect in your lower belly. You reward him with a twisting flourish of your hand as you pump his thick length, moving to the edge of the work table towards him. He moves immediately between your dormant robotic legs and tilts his hips forward to tangle his bulge with yours. Both of your hands fall away to allow your bulges to take over, dripping tendrils coiling and knotting together in an erotic dance. You lean back and balance your weight on your hands behind you, rocking your hips as best you can with the limited range of motion in your lower body. Equius makes up for it with his own languid rolls of the hips. This is, this is fucking nice.

You both moan and shiver, holding each other close as you begin speed up and it’s oh so sweet. Looking down between your bodies, you watch your conjoined bulges tangle together with a weird sort of fascination. Your colors mixing together sure make a strange looking color. A shivering moan from Equius breaks you from your musings and you echo him. The ridges of your bulges seemed to have locked momentarily and it ignited something inside Equius. He starts grinding faster against you, panting and groaning in ways that have your nook fluttering.

“You’re… such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy!”

“Are you gonna cum? You gonna, uh, cum for Daddy?”

“Yes! Yesyesyes I’m so close! Yes! Daddy.. YES!”

Equius’ bulge stiffens and squeezes yours tight as it erupts in a torrent of blue. The movement causes your ridges to bump and lock again and it sends you rushing into climax not long after him. You grip his shoulders tight, claws digging into his skin as you wail his name. Equius holds you tenderly as you ride out your orgasm, hands smoothing over your sides in a way so lovingly that it has your pusher skipping a beat. When you come down, you frown at the state of your abdomens. Your material along with his seemed to have gotten everywhere from the waist down and even some on his chest.

“Let me get you a towel.”

You hold him tighter to you, wrapping your arms around his neck and purring contently.

“Just stay, here for a little while longer.”

He answers with his large arms wrapping around your waist, hugging you to his chest and thrumming back at you. Maybe you really do like Equius like that, in a red way.


End file.
